


Captain meets Captain

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Firefly, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Desk Sex, Firewood, Hub, M/M, Rift, Rift (Torchwood), The Hub (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many things fall through the rift. This time it's Captain Malcolm Reynolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain meets Captain

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this[ picture](http://merindab.tumblr.com/post/57489056274/shadedareas-merindab-would-we-call-this), I couldn't help myself.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)

As Jack walked into the bar he could hear cursing in what sounded vaguely like Chinese. He looked at the man standing at the bar and immediately approved of his fashion sense, especially the long brown coat. It vaguely reminded Jack of another brown coat. The man was getting more belligerent, so Jack sauntered over and stood next to him. “Hey there,” he put on his most winning smile.

The man turned to him and took in his appearance. Jack could see the suspicion in his eyes.

“Captain Jack Harkness,” he offered his hand. “And who are you?”

The man took his hand, almost without realizing it. “Captain Malcom Reynolds. You don’t look like Alliance.”

“I’m not. Come on, let’s talk.” He led the other Captain over to a semi-secluded booth. Jack could see the pistol at his side, but at least he hadn’t pulled it yet. Seemed this one was willing to listen.

“Who are you, then?” asked Mal.  “Where am I?”

“Cardiff.” A blank look. “Wales.” Still nothing. “United Kingdom. Earth.”

“Earth?” Mal scoffed. “A myth.”

Jack shook his head. “That’s where you landed. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Looking at some equipment. There was a bright light, then I was outside this bar.”

Jack leaned back in the book. “There’s a rift through time and space that runs under this city. Sometimes things wash up. Sometimes people do.”

Mal leaned forward. “Listen here, Captain. I don’t know what games you’re playing, but I need to get back to my ship.”

“Your crew too, I’d imagine. They’d probably blast a hole in the rift trying to get you back.” He could see right away what kind of man he was.

Mal shrugged and Jack ordered a couple of drinks. “If you got here by a device, then it’s possible we can find that and use it to send you back. I’ve got my people working on finding it.”

“You better, Captain.”

“You can just call me Jack. If we call each other Captain that might just get confusing,” he gave his smile again.

Mal looked at his drink, then threw it back. “So what am I supposed to be doing while your people are looking?”

“Could go sightseeing. I swiped a bunch of pamphlets from the tourist office one day. But I suspect you’re not the sightseeing kind.”

“Not particularly.”

“Come on, then. You’re not the sitting around a bar kind either.”

 

Of all the things they could get up to, Jack hadn’t expected a  firefight in an alley as one of them. He ducked behind some barrels  and looked at the other man. “Alliance?”

“Yeah.” Mal shot one and ducked down again.

“They always this friendly?” asked Jack.

“Pretty much, yeah.”

Jack hit his com and gave some quick orders. “Backup will be here in a minute.”

“Sounds great.” Mal cursed under his breath some more, then went back to shooting. A minute later Jack heard the truck squeal up. Sounded like Owen was driving.

“Jack!” Gwen’s voice called to him. Jack stood up and very quickly put down the last few soldiers as the rest of the team came around the corner, weapons drawn. Owen hurried over to Mal to check him for injuries while Jack walked over to check on the soldiers.

“See you’re making friends like usual,” said Ianto, stepping behind him.

“You have any luck tracking that device? We don’t need war in the middle of town. Again.”

“Tosh found it, but it was damaged. We were just working on it when you rang.”

“Let’s get this cleaned up and get everyone back to the Hub.”

 

At least with Mal being from a version of the future he wasn’t utterly shocked by the sight of the Hub. Ianto showed him around while Jack took a look at the device. “All it needs is a charge, looks like.”

“I’ve got it set up,” said Tosh. “But it’ll take about seven hours.”

Jack nodded and went to find Mal. He was sipping some of Ianto’s coffee and looking quite pleased with it. “We’ll get you out of here in about seven hours,” said Jack.

“Good.”

“You can stay here, probably be safer anyway.” He saw the look on Mal’s face. “For Cardiff, anyway.”

Ianto gave Jack a knowing smile. “I’ll just head home.” He headed for the door.

 Jack stepped to the railing. “Rest of you go home too. I’ll call if anything changes.”

They headed out with a minimum of fuss. Jack looked back at Mal, who was making himself comfortable on the couch.  Jack smiled. “Not much fazes you, does it?”

Mal gave a little smile back. “When you’re in my line of work you have to be flexible.”

“I used to be in that line of work myself,” Jack took off his coat and sat next to him. Mal looked at him a long moment, then took off his own. Jack moved closer and put a hand on Mal’s knee.

Mal reached over and pushed the braces off Jack’s shoulders. Jack grinned and started on Mal’s buttons as he pushed him back onto the couch, pausing just long enough to slide his own bracers off.

“Been a while,” said Mal, looking up at him.

“I don’t know of a better way to kill time,” grinned Jack, going for his own buttons.

Mal leaned up and kissed him, hands on Jack’s belt. Jack thrust against Mal’s hands, causing Mal to break the kiss and make an impressed noise.

Chuckling, Jack nosed Mal’s neck. “I never disappoint.” He pulled away long enough to pull off his shirts and giving Mal space to pull off his own.

Suddenly something clattered on the floor of the hub. Both Captains were on their feet in an instant, Mal pulling his gun and staring down at the pteranadon.

“That’s just Myfanwy,” said Jack, pushing some buttons on his manipulator. “Ianto must have forgotten to feed her.” Which meant Ianto had done it on purpose.  Jack shook his head and picked up their shirts, handing them to Mal. “My office is just there, I’ll be right back.”

By the time he got to his office, Mal had made himself comfortable in Jack’s chair and was fiddling with a piece of alien coral that had been lying around for some reason.  Jack closed the door against further interruptions and came around the desk, leaning against it. Mal looked up at him and Jack smiled, reaching to free himself.

“You are something else, Captain Harkness,” Mal took him in hand, making Jack moan softly. “Anyone ever tell you you’ve got a one track mind?”

“It’s been said a time or two,” admitted Jack.

Mal stood and flipped Jack over, bending him over his own desk. “I know this is your place…”

“It’s fine. Lube is in that drawer there.” Mal put a firm hand on Jack’s back. By the way he was standing Jack could tell Mal was used to quick and dirty. “We have plenty of time.”

Ignoring him, Mal pushed jack’s pants down over his hips. Jack gave a little wiggle, making his pants fall to his ankles, then spread his legs wider for Mal. Mal placed a well lubricated finger against the ring of muscle. Jack moaned and pushed back against his hand. Keeping his other hand in place, Mal slid a finger inside and got to stretching Jack, not wasting any movement as he soon added a second finger, then a third. Resting his head on his arm, Jack reached for himself with his other hand, groaning as he stroked himself.

After a few more long moments Mal withdrew his fingers, leaving Jack gasping with the loss. He shifted Jack slightly, giving him time to brace himself as Mal pushed his way inside. Jack gave another groan of pleasure, stroking to match Mal’s rhythm. The other man worked hard and fast, but Jack didn’t complain as Mal quickly reached his climax with hardly a grunt. Jack moaned and came a minute or two later. Panting, Jack checked his watch. “Six hours still to go.”

 

By the time the rest of Torchwood rolled in the next morning, Malcolm Reynolds was gone. Ianto brought Jack his coffee. Jack stopped signing paperwork long enough to take the cup and lean back in his chair. “You forgot to feed Myfanwy.”

“Did I, sir?” Ianto asked blandly.

Jack stood up and kissed him with promise.

“I’ll make sure she’s fed tonight.”

“You do that,” said Jack as he settled back behind his desk. Once Ianto left he took the DVD he’d palmed from Ianto’s pocket and dropped it into his desk drawer, smiling to himself.


End file.
